Planet of Chaos
by Cristaline
Summary: Wanna know what would happen if some mean Skedars would want to destroy Earth as soon as possible? Wanna know if the CI is gonna be able to save the world for good? Read and find out! sorry if this summary sucks
1. Searching for survivors

Author note: Yeah I got an idea while posting on the forums and here it goes. If you think it's cool and that I should update you know what to do ;) Oh and…sorry in advance if there are more mistakes than usual, it's been about a year I didn't have any English courses :-P And sorry if the title sucks, I didn't have as much inspirations as with 10 things!

Chapter 1: Searching for survivors

An emotionless young woman stood in front of a deserted battlefield. Even though she didn't show it, she couldn't believe what she was looking at. She wondered who or just what fought there, but it was obvious to her that the fight had been intense and of a rare violence. She looked in all the possible directions and the only thing she could see was an endless pool of blood and dead corpses. For a lot of corpses she couldn't even determine if they were human or not, but it obviously already belonged to a living being of some kind…

But something even worse haunted the woman's mind. About 2 week ago, she was at that same exact place and…

"Joanna it's useless to stay here, if someone from the CI would be alive they certainly wouldn't stay here! Let's try to get information about what happened!" exclaimed Elvis

…Two weeks ago the CI would have been just in front of Joanna…But now she couldn't even find a trace that it has been there just a few days before…everything was gone.

"I have a question", whispered Joanna.

"Yes?"

"Just where should we go now? We absolutely have no idea where we could find any survivors" commented Joanna.

"We'll just get aboard the ship and have a look around, it's not like we have the choice anyway…" responded Elvis with a desolated gaze as he looked around.

…………………………………………………………………………

Joanna jumped as far as she could to avoid the creature's attack. The huge skedar had just tried to shoot her with a slayer. The agent's shield was completely broken so she couldn't count on it to protect her anymore…she had to be very careful. The monster had gotten especially violent for the last hour and she started to lack of energy to fight. The Skedar King's shield seemed unbreakable, and she was unsure of what she should do to defeat it…

The king suddenly summoned more Skedars to attack the woman in front of her. Joanna killed one of them instantly but lacked the energy to avoid the second Skedar's attack. The creature tried to bite her neck but Joanna protected herself with her left arm and killed it with her legendary falcon 2. It's only then that she realized she couldn't last long. She suddenly got an idea. She took out her slayer and shot at the pillar behind the creature. It broke and fell on the Skedar King that died instantly. Perfect dark suddenly realized the place itself was falling into pieces. She started running for the closest exit but the king who seemed to have a bit of life left within it bit her right foot and made her fall on the floor. She tried to crawl to the exit…

"Joanna, wake up!"

Joanna suddenly woke up. Since all of this happened she couldn't stop to see the moment the Skedar King died and the moment she nearly did the same in her dreams…Of course with a bit of luck she succeeded to survive and to kill the King for good…but you know it's overwhelming for someone to kill the master of an extra terrestrial race! It happened about 4 days ago. Since Elvis wasn't very comfortable with ships made by Skedars it took them more time than they should have to come back to Earth. Now the only thing she knew is that the CI was destroyed and they had no idea if there were any survivors…well first of all they had to find humans who were still breathing and only after that they could hope to find some information…

"Jo you alright?" asked worriedly Elvis as he was flying over the United States.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, really. I was just thinking…" answered Joanna.

"Yeah all of this is pretty sad, this is probably why it was so easy to infiltrate the Skedar's main base. Most of them were gone to attack Earth! I'll have to report that to my emperor as soon as I can but for now we have other priorities…" replied Elvis

"Your emperor?"

"Yes…on my planet. But it's useless to tell you her name because it would be too complicated for any human to remember!" exclaimed Elvis.

"Haha, I see…" replied Joanna with a thoughtful tone.

"What is it Joanna?"

"For how long have we been exploring the country now? There are really that many people who died?" asked Joanna with a worried tone

"I'm afraid so…you stayed asleep for about an hour and a half so it's been about 3 hours I'm searching" answered Elvis.

"I see…that doesn't sound to good…"

"Yes but right now I'm searching the northern states of the country, I'm sure we're gonna find something here"

"Really? Why the north?"

"Simply because Skedars hate cold. They're acclimated to very hot climate so going in colder places for a long period would be real suicide for them!"

"Mmm I agree it's not like we have 3 suns here" responded Joanna.

"LOOK! Jo I was right! There's something up there!" exclaimed Elvis as he showed a city that didn't seem entirely destroyed

"You're right…but let's not fly over the city or they might think we're enemies…" commented Joanna

"Yes of…what th…"

"Oh no!"

……………………………………………………………………………………

Joanna and Elvis landed not too far from the city and got out from the ship. As soon as they went outside they ran the quickest as they could in the direction of the unknown city. Maybe they found some survivors, but if they didn't do anything soon to help them it's not like they were going to last for long.

"Joanna! Go in the city, I'm gonna stay here and use my farsight. I'll let you go to the front… you're an expert in these situations after all! exclaimed Elvis.

"You sure it's safe for you to stay here?"

"It's certainly the best option for me. All the callistos are out of ammos and it's not like I'm gonna last long in front of a bunch of Skedars with just a phoenix…don't worry I'll cover you with my farsight!"

"Fine be careful!" replied Joanna as she reloaded two maulers. Considering her only human weapon was her falcon 2 she preferred to use the weapons she found on the Skedar's planet.

"You too Joanna…you might just be a human, that doesn't mean you aren't a big hope for humanity…" replied Elvis as he crouched on the ground, ready to shoot.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man, what are we gonna do!"

"There are too many of them! We're not gonna last long!"

"It's over…it's over, we're all gonna die!"

These were the words of a few citizens trying to fight back against the vicious attacks from the Skedars. There wasn't any discrimination among the fighters. Even though most of the fighters were men, we could see a lot of women and even teenagers. Everyone were desperately fighting for their own good.

"Will you just stop moaning? We need fighters not cry babies!" exclaimed a girl as she threw a grenade on a bunch of incoming Skedars. Even though she was pretty young and frail compared to the others on the frontline she seemed to have a pretty strong will. Considering her high and size, just the fact that she could hold a gun was better than average.

"Wow, now that was well aimed" commented one of the guys with a smirk.

"WATCH OUT RICK RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" shouted another one of the boys as a Skedar was running in the first man direction.

Before Rick could even try to escape or fight back the creature jumped on him and stuck its claws in the man's back. The teenage girl who was just next to him tried to shoot at the monster but it seemed determined to kill its prey before even looking at her.

"AAAAAAARGH! HELP ME"

"Rick! Do something you fools!" shouted the girl as she tried to shoot at the Skedar.

They could suddenly see a few powerful rays being shot at the creature. The monster roared in agony and let the poor man go as it fell on the ground, dead. Their saviour came to them as she reloaded both of her guns.

"You okay guys?" asked Joanna Dark with a smile.

"You saved us! Thanks a bunch!" exclaimed one of the boys with a relieved smile.

"ooooOOoww"

"Rick you okay?" asked worriedly one of his friends as he took a look at his injuries.

Joanna shot a glance at the young girl staring at her…the way she was looking at her gave her the impression she already saw or heard about the famous agent she was somewhere… She then looked away and checked the man's injuries.

"He obviously needs to be watched by a doctor, but I wouldn't worry…Skedars' fangs and claws aren't really poisonous. We just have to make sure he doesn't bleed too much" commented Joanna.

"Just how much do you know about these monsters?" asked the girl curiously.

"We don't have the time to discuss about such matters. I don't know what you're doing here but I suggest you to bring this man to a doctor and to stay with him. If you aren't careful I wouldn't be surprised a Skedar could get you in only one bite" replied Joanna.

"What! Who do you think I am! That's not because I'm not as tall as you that I can't fight! Ask them you'll see I'm not as dainty as I look!" replied angrily the young girl.

"It's true even though she's small she's better than all of us!" exclaimed one of the boys as he helped Rick to stand up.

"Yeah we don't call her Shadow the aliens' worst nightmare for nothin'! replied Rick with a grin.

A loud explosion could suddenly be heard not very far away. Joanna cursed to herself. The sound from the explosion was very similar to the sound of a slayer and she could bet it was being held by a Skedar.

"Shit we don't have to waste! One of you bring this Rick guy to a doctor and all the others can follow me! We're gonna haunt some Skedar today!" said Joanna with a determined tone.

"Right you should go Alex you're probably the best to carry heavy charge" suggested Shadow as she reloaded her pistol.

"HEY! That's…"

"Okay! Fine I'll go. Don't get yourself killed out there" said Alex as he left with Rick.

"…That's not very nice to call me a heavy charge…"

"Come on some people might be dying out there!" shouted Joanna.

The young girl and the only boy left followed Joanna in the direction of the flames to hopefully, find some people alive.

…………………………………………………………………………

As the group approached the explosions Joanna could indeed notice there was 2 Skedars shooting at buildings with their slayer.

"Be careful, stay hidden behind the wall I'll try something…"

Joanna charged her maulers and took a deep breath. She got out of her hiding spot and tried to shoot both of them at the same time. The one she shot with her right hand died instantly but she didn't aim as well with her left hand and only slightly injured the second one. The creature looked at her and shot a missile in her direction. She jumped behind the wall to avoid the attack. As she reloaded her mauler she heard the shot of a farsight and a roar of pain. She took a discreet look in the Skedar's direction and noticed it was killed.

"Thank you Elvis" murmured Joanna under her breath.

"Elvis?"

"Never mind…just a friend of I, come on let's go" replied Joanna as she took the slayer of one of the dead Skedars.

………………………………………………………………………

After about an hour of fighting with the Skedars, the citizens had the joy to notice that the few survivors among their hunters preferred to retreat. Indeed after the arrival of a pretty violent young woman and her mysterious friend with an extra-terrestrial sniper they were able to eliminate the majority of the terrifying creatures. Now they just hoped they would have the time to recover before being attacked again…

Joanna had a bit of difficulty to make the citizens believe Elvis was there to help them when they noticed he wasn't totally…human but the fact that he was another specie than the Skedars convinced them he wasn't necessarily dangerous…

The young woman sat down on the bench and looked at the sunset. This has been a tough day but at least they got to find survivors. The citizens seemed to fight pretty well for simple people who aren't used to fight. Let's not forget that 2 weeks ago they were still having their peaceful lives, unaware there were such creatures in the universe… Elvis came to sit next to her.

"Elvis are you thinking the same thing as me?" asked Joanna thoughtfully.

"I dunno… it would be useful to know what you're thinking about first of all!"

"These citizens…someone learned them to fight…and I bet it wasn't the army, they wouldn't have the time for that right now…"

"Yes you're right. After all it's been less than 2 weeks since they first got attacked. They couldn't be as good only after about a week and a half" commented Elvis.

"Yes exactly. And even though citizens in United States are allowed to have guns, I doubt they would all be that well armed…someone helped them…"

"I see…I bet you hope it was the CI who gave them that help don't you?" asked Elvis.

"It's possible…I doubt corporations like Datadyne would even bother telling citizens how to use guns…except if it's to buy them…and citizens like them obviously don't have hundreds and thousands of dollars to spend on hi tech weapons" responded Joanna.

"Yes you're right. I don't imagine Cassandra or any of her employees getting mushy over the average population… But you know it could be anybody…After all there are other research institutes like the CI…We just don't really know about them" replied Elvis.

"Yes I know. But Carrington is very generous for someone of his status. Wherever he is I know he's not dead and that he's doing his best to help everyone…that's just the way he is. He must also feel a little guilty he couldn't ask for help from the Maians on time…"

"You sure of that? Carrington is keeping in touch with Maians but that doesn't mean they would help humans even if he asked to. It's true that Maians want to have good relationships with humans but they're still a suspicious race…"

"Well Carrington is very discreet with all of this. I bet there are things that even you don't you about all of this…for now we must think of more urgent matters such as finding the CI and find out who helped the citizens" replied Joanna seriously.

"So…you know who's Daniel Carrington and what is the CI?" asked Shadow as she stood behind them. Both Joanna and Elvis were startled. The fact that not even Joanna noticed her was the proof that this girl wasn't a normal citizen fighting for her life.

"I'll only answer these questions if you tell me who you really are. I have reasons to believe you're not here just because you feel like it…Your accent is different than all the other citizens so that means you didn't grew up here…and your fighting skills are far above everyone from this city" retorted Joanna with a suspicious tone.

"You're very clear-sighted Agent Dark…I didn't expect any less of you with the reputation you have…"

"And what makes you believe this is my name?" asked Joanna.

"I don't know if you're just very careful or a bit paranoid, but listen to me. I've already seen a few pictures of you at the CI and some of the agents told me about you. I'm actually working as an observer for Carrington" answered calmly Shadow.

"An observer? What do you mean?" asked curiously Elvis.

"A week ago Earth was attacked by the Skedars. They chose to aim North America at first and they attacked Europe shortly after, the other continents are intact. In US though…almost everything is destroyed…there are only a few cities left. The few people who survived reunited together to be stronger against the Skedars. When the attacks became less intense about 3 days ago Carrington decided to send his recruits as 'observers' through some American and Canadian cities. We have the job to report any attacks in the city we're watching and to learn the citizens how to fight. Of course I don't do this alone it would be far too much for only one person to handle. The CI and a few other private institutes allied to help the citizens because the government is powerless…Most of the member of the government including the president escaped the country and are waiting for the situation to calm down before doing anything…But the other institutes also sent observers just like Carrington in the cities so now every city is being closely watched. That is the least we could do for everyone"

"The government isn't doing anything for the citizens? That's pathetic!" exclaimed Elvis.

"So the CI isn't destroyed?" asked Joanna.

"Yeah, I agree that the government has been pretty coward on that one…I heard they sent the army to help the citizens but until now I haven't seen a single soldier around here…And yes, the CI is okay…Some people were killed and a lot were injured but most of the members of the CI are alive. They just moved out their headquarters up to the North"

"The North?"

"Yes…to Canada, in the Nunavut Territory. It's cold and far from everything, but a lot of citizens and companies with the necessary amount of money went to northern territories so now there is new cities who are under constructions up there. It's not as empty as it used to be…The same thing is happening in Yukon and the North-West territory and also in other countries such as Russia. In short all the place nobody wanted to go before are getting full with people because Skedars aren't comfortable in these places"

"I'm surprised everyone reacted so…quickly" commented Joanna.

"Yes but with the huge amount of people who died we hadn't the choice. If everyone would have stayed where they are the few survivors of US would all be dead already…"

"I guess so…well it's good to know there are some hopes left for everyone…It won't take as much time as planned to contact Carrington" commented Joanna.

"Yes…we were all pretty sure you were dead but Carrington couldn't help but hope you were alive. When he learned that Elvis was with you he started hoping you'd show up again… He told us that if we found you and got the confirmation you really were Joanna Dark to contact him as soon as possible"

"Have you contacted him already?"

"No, not yet. I needed a confirmation you were Joanna Dark and I just got it. I will contact him as soon as this conversation is over of course"

"Good, now do you know accurately where is located the new CI HQ? We can use my ship and get there in no time!" exclaimed Elvis.

"I'm afraid not…and it would be dangerous for you to find it on your own…When you get in such deserts of ice even with the ship you have it would be risky"

"So how are we going to reach the CI?" asked Joanna.

"Carrington knows better than me…I think he didn't tell me on purpose because he's just sooooo afraid of betrayal…He only trust his oldest agents…But you don't have to worry about that, I'll ask when I'll contact him, he'll probably want to talk to both of you too anyway…"

"Good…I'm glad we can find them so quickly. Thanks to you it seems you were at the right place at the right moment" commented Joanna with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm paid for that" replied Shadow with a smirk

END OF CHAPTER 1

Wow I'm on fire! 3300 words in only 2 days that's a lot! I know lots of you guys would have liked an update of Through his eyes but I'm really in a huge author block, I really have no idea what I could do with that fic…Actually what is going on in that fic is something that COULD have happened in a sequel of Through his eyes (the idea of a war on Earth) but I think that just doing a new fic with that idea would be easier for me and more interesting…

I know there was a lot of blah blah in that first chapter but this fic will be an Action/Horror fic if you want to know. I guess you'll get to see more actions later in this fic but for now I have to explain all the crap so the story can make sense… If you think this story is worth updating you know what to do…I need feedback if you want more chapters, I won't do this for free ;)

Review please!


	2. Good old friends

A/N : Yeah…hum thanks for the feedback You know who you are lol.

Chapter 2 : Good old friends

"If you excuse me I'm gonna try to contact Carrington, I'll tell you if he wants to tell you something"

"Wait, if he wants to talk to me he can contact me on my own communicator right?" asked Joanna.

"I don't think so, Carrington removed yours from the network because he was afraid your communicator would fall in the hands of the enemy" answered Shadow.

"…So that's why when I came close enough from Earth it was still not working…"

"Yes…now if you'll excuse me I'll be back in a minute"

Joanna watched the younger agent get a few meters away to try to hear Carrington well. She didn't truly understand what Shadow meant when she said it would be dangerous for them to go on their own. After all if this ship could bear the extreme temperatures from space she didn't understand why it couldn't go in polar region. Elvis was next to her watching the stars.

"It's fascinating how Earth is dark at night, it's just like in space!" exclaimed Elvis.

"It's not like that on your planet?"

"No…at night it's darker but since we have 2 suns it's never pitch black…"

"Fascinating…"

"I'm back" said Shadow as she popped out of nowhere.

"Hey! Couldn't you make more noise when you walk, we'd like to have a warning you're coming once in a while!" exclaimed Elvis.

"Well sorry but it's part of my job to be discreet so you better get used to it" replied the girl while rolling her eyes.

"So…what did he say? How are we going to reach the CI?" asked Joanna.

"Actually the reason why he doesn't want you to go on your own is because you're very likely going to be blown up. Every skedar ships coming close from their perimeter are destroyed with rocket launchers it seems" replied Shadow with a smirk.

"It's…logical" commented Joanna.

"Yes well Carrington wants us to borrow a car from this city to reach Montreal in Canada. When we'll be there you're gonna meet another agent who will bring you to the Institute. As for me the same agent will be with some reinforcements to help me with Manchester…"

"Manchester?"

"Well it's the name of this city…Ah and in case you didn't know we're right now in the state of New Hampshire" explained Shadow with a slight smile.

"Well you know it's pretty hard to recognize anything with the way US has been destroyed" commented Elvis.

"Indeed…Well now, you can have some rest, we'll leave by tomorrow morning at 9am, it's not safe to travel during the night and we must let some time for the CI agents to reach Montreal. I'll take care of renting the car…" instructed Shadow.

"Good…it'll give us some time to recover" commented Elvis.

………………………………………………………………………

-The day after, 9:35 am.

"Damn it Elvis you shouldn't have let me sleep in the Skedar ship yesterday afternoon. I'm not even sure I got to sleep more than 2 hours last night" commented Joanna as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well if you fell asleep in such stressful situation that's probably because you needed it" replied Elvis.

"Instead of arguing on such silly matters you should make sure our car doesn't get attacked by any creatures of some kind…as long as we're far from cities we'll be vulnerable targets"

"Besides, why did you rent this old piece of junk? Cars unable to fly these days are pretty rare…"commented Joanna.

"Actually it's safer for us to stay on the ground…there are too many skedar ships in the sky around here…It's easier to get away from Skedars when they aren't in these damn things" replied Shadow

"Well for now it looks pretty quiet…and I'd be surprised any Skedar could run quick enough to catch up with us", commented Joanna as she yawned.

"Indeed…but they're still very unpredictable creatures. Who knows we might find 2 or 3 of them waiting for us in some bushes…"replied Shadow as she was driving.

"I can always check the area once in a while with my farsight. If there are some Skedars around they won't be breathing for long!" exclaimed Elvis as he took out his beloved farsight.

"Do Skedars even breath?" asked Shadow

"They're dependent to oxygen as much as Humans and Maians do" answered Elvis.

"I see…that's good to know…"

Joanna yawned and rubbed her eyes. She realised she was better to wait until she reached the CI to have some rest. She looked outside, hoping she would find something to forget her tiredness. Her wish was quickly fulfilled…

"Oh my…Shadow I suggest you to press on the accelerator, now" said Joanna with a surprisingly low tone.

The girl didn't even bother asking why and increased her speed to 180 km/h. Good thing there weren't anybody on the road. Joanna took out an AR-34 she got in Manchester and reloaded it.

"Joanna what is it?" asked worriedly Elvis.

"Look at your right, and if I was you I'd be ready to anything…"

Elvis looked in the direction Joanna told him and noticed there was a huge group of Skedars walking to the East. At least they weren't approaching, they were just moving away but there were still some risks to be seen by them.

"What the hell! I'm glad we're not in their way!" exclaimed Elvis.

"That's bad…you say they're walking to the East?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, that looks like it" answered Joanna.

"Mmm, they're probably going to attack Rochester. I'll try to contact the police from this city. It would be good they get prepared" commented Shadow.

"Wait! That means we won't help them!" asked Joanna.

"I'm sorry to tell you they'll have to solve this on their own…Do I have to remember you we're only 3? Even though they call you Perfect Dark I'd be surprised you could kill hundreds of Skedars all alone" responded Shadow.

"But!"

"There are no buts Agent Dark, your objective right now is to stay alive. Carrington is waiting for you and we're not in the state to make a genocide of Skedars"

"So we have to let them die!" asked desperately Joanna.

"Who knows? They might be well prepared. As sad as I think it is she's right Joanna. We should be glad they don't seem to care about us" commented Elvis.

"I'm gonna call the police and the mayor. That's the least we can do for them"

Joanna looked sadly at the Skedars that were getting further and further. She felt awful not to be able to do anything but it seems it was an unavoidable part of wars…it's hard for both the mind and the body…and she couldn't deceive Carrington. She knew he was probably going to make her work overtime again…probably like everyone from the CI right now…

………………………………………………………

-Montreal, a few hours later

"Whew, finally!" exclaimed Elvis.

"Okay, now Carrington told me they should wait for us in a bar called 'La Pleine Lune'" commented Shadow as she desperately tried to drive in the traffic.

"I don't think a bar is exactly the best place for a meeting between secret agents but anyway…" commented Joanna.

"Yeah I know but technically we aren't on a secret mission. We're only there to meet up, have a small talk and leave. And besides I guess you should go on your own Jo…Elvis should stay hidden in the car because I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to show up when about 99 of humans don't have any idea of 'what' he is. The people of Manchester only accepted him because he helped you saving the city…" replied Shadow as she tooted an aggressive pedestrian.

"Yeah even though I'd like to visit this place I'd rather make sure to stay alive!" exclaimed Elvis.

"Indeed, the atmosphere is too tense to take any risks…oh well…I guess I'll just meet them in that…bar…alone. Anyway I bet Shadow is not old enough to get in these kind of places"

"What did you say?" asked dangerously Shadow.

"Oh I just said the truth" replied Joanna with a smirk.

"…You'd be surprised by what the truth really is…"

…………………………………………………………

-Later that day, inside the bar

Joanna was positively surprised by what she saw. This place wasn't a crappy bar like she thought it would be. It looked more like a nightclub. There were so many people that it was hard for her to walk inside the place. Joanna doubted she could find the CI agent and the reinforcements easily but at least they will be unnoticed by the citizens. She decided the best option for now would be to sit at the counter and hope they would notice her. With a few apologies she was able to reach the counter and sit on a bench. As she faked she was looking at the different drink she could order a barmaid approached her.

"Ouais le gars là bas te paie un verre"

Joanna blinked for a few second as she was looking at the barmaid. She forgot about the fact there were a lot of French speakers in the area.

"Hum…I'm sorry can you speak en…"

"Oh fine the guy out there paid you that" interrupted the barmaid as she gave Joanna a drink and quickly left to talk to a drunk customer.

"Wait which guy? Ah damn it like I need to be dragged right now…" commented Joanna as she looked at the drink that was actually a 'sex on the beach' with a sceptical gaze.

She then noticed something was written on a napkin under the drink. It probably came from her 'admirer'. The word was pretty…funny…

A sexy lookin' girl like you should have a look At the absolute gorgeous master of masculinity On your left smiling at you with the sexy red shirt 

Joanna sighed as she read the word another time. She just hoped she would still find the people she was searching for even though some narcissist fool was dragging her. She took a look at her left to find the 'absolute gorgeous master of masculinity'. At first she couldn't find him but then she noticed a man with a dark red shirt at the last bench on the left side of the counter. The man winked at her and then blew her a kiss. He then stood up and walked toward her in a kind of … 'flirty' way. It only took Joanna a few seconds to realize who it REALLY was.

"Oh damn it! Why of all men it had to be…"

"Well well good to see you back Agent Dark. I guess you were too busy looking hot to notice me?" said the man with a lustful tone

"…Jonathan. Why of all people YOU had to be the one I would have to deal with today!" asked Joanna with an irritated tone.

"Carrington thought it would be easier for you if he chose an agent you already know and venerate for his experience and absolute charisma and…"

"Oh shut it! Anyway since when do you feel like being Austin Power's clone? You know you look really stupid that way" commented Joanna while rolling her eyes.

"Oh well…A nightclub wouldn't be a nightclub if there wasn't anybody flirting right?" asked Jonathan with a grin.

"You have a point but it REALLY doesn't look good on you" retorted Joanna with a disdainful gaze.

"You sure of that? You know, before you showed up I got 3 different phone numbers" replied the secret agent with pride.

"Yeah…from 3 guys!" exclaimed Joanna.

Before Jonathan could bite back he noticed that a middle-aged man at the counter winked at him. His eye grew wide as he looked back at Joanna.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just empty your drink and let's get outta here I'm bored with this place and anyway lots of people are waiting after us" replied Jonathan.

"Not sure I can trust you…" replied Joanna as she looked at her drink with a suspicious gaze.

"What? Come on Carrington would kick my ass if I put crap in your drink and anyway I don't see why I would do that! This thing cost me 6 bucks!" exclaimed Jonathan.

"Fine you won…but you didn't tell me what scared you a minute ago" replied Joanna with a smirk.

"Ah nothing really…just an old woman being flirty…"

"Told you you wouldn't catch anything good with this metrosexual look" responded Joanna with a grin.

"Yeah well let's go search the other guys for the reinforcement…they're on the balcony" said Jonathan who desperately tried to change the subject

……………………………………………………………

-Outside the bar

Joanna and Jonathan got out of the bar with 4 other men whom were the agents sent to help Shadow to defend Manchester.

"I'll bring our car near yours so Elvis won't have to walk a lot outside…better to avoid taking too many risks!" said Jonathan as he walked away.

Joanna brought the other guys to Shadow and Elvis who were currently playing chess in the car.

"Well, it seems it's time for me to tell you goodbye…for now" said Shadow as she started the car.

"Yes…good luck with the citizens of Manchester. I hope everything is gonna be fine with you" answered Elvis as he prepared to go out from the car.

"Yeah good luck Shadow…and one last thing…", said Joanna as she looked up at the girl.

"What is it?"

"Just what is your real name? I know our family names are confidential but what is your first name?" asked curiously Joanna.

"…I have no name. Shadow's the only name you need to know" replied Shadow as she looked away.

"I see…"

"Anyway good luck with your missions and don't get yourself killed out there!" said Shadow with a smirk.

"Don't worry…they'll never get me!", exclaimed Joanna as she quickly got out of the car with Elvis.

Both of them entered in Jonathan's car that was brought a minute ago next to the other one. Joanna was relieved as she noticed this car was a more…recent model.

"So…where are we going?" asked Joanna as the ship got up in the sky.

"Tomorrow afternoon we have a private plane waiting for us at the airport of this city" answered Jonathan as he yawned.

"So we stay in the city for the night?" asked Joanna.

"Yup"

"You heard that Jo? You'll finally be able to get some rest!" commented Elvis.

"…Yeah it won't do any harm but where are we gonna go?"

"We have a reservation in a hotel not too far from here. Don't worry for Elvis…I got a plan…."

…………………………………………………………………

"What! I have to go in that thing!" asked Elvis as he looked at the bag Jonathan pointed him.

"You know there are a lot of criminals carrying dead corpses in these kind of bags…the only problem is that they don't need to breath" commented Joanna.

"Don't worry! I'll let a small opening and you'll just have to breath with a straw! Anyway it's only for 2 minutes I already have the room key" replied Jonathan with a grin.

"Okay okay…if it's the only way for me to get out of that car I will!"

…………………………………………………………………

-Inside the hotel room, 4 minutes later

"Here we are! Sorry Elvis if I bumped you once or twice!" said Jonathan as he unzipped the bag.

"Ah it's okay with this big head of mine I didn't felt anything!" replied Elvis

Joanna took a moment to look at their room. She was impressed by how luxurious it was. She wondered how Carrington could afford paying for these kind of nice places in such difficult situations.

"It's pretty nice, I didn't hope for that much" commented Joanna.

"Yeah well I think it's a kind of reward…he's probably glad you're alive and all…he doesn't want to lose any other of his oldest agents" replied Jonathan.

"But Shadow told us there weren't a lot of human losses in the CI right?" asked Elvis.

"Yeah…we were lucky but the few agents who died were ironically all experienced agents. Two of them were working for the CI for even longer than me" answered Jonathan with a sigh.

"That's sad…really…but Jonathan... I have a question I've meant to ask you…" whispered Joanna.

"Hum…yeah?"

"What about Velvet? Is she okay? I thought Carrington would choose her to bring me back to the CI" asked worriedly Joanna.

"Don't worry for her. She got some minor injuries when the CI was attacked but now she's fine. Carrington preferred to dispatch her into another mission…a rescue mission I believe… the kind of stuff she's good at. I think he chose me because he concluded I needed a break…" commented Jonathan.

"You've been working overtime huh?" asked Joanna.

"Well yeah…and a lot of people lately are insomniac, including me" answered Jonathan while yawning.

Joanna didn't notice before because it was pretty dark in the bar but indeed noticed that she never saw him so tired before…and he usually wasn't the type to show sign of exhaustion even if he was worn out. It must have been pretty hard at the CI since she was gone…

"It's really understandable considering what happened lately…I just hope things are gonna get better…" commented Joanna.

"I wouldn't hope for that much if I was you…but anyway I'm tired I'm gonna have some sleep if you don't mind" replied Jonathan as he walked toward the bedroom.

"Oh and besides, there are only 2 single beds in the bedroom and no way I go on the couch. You'll have to fight for the other bed" commented Jonathan with a yawn.

"Don't worry! It seems there is a bed in the couch. I'll use it! Us Maians prefer to be sitting with legs extended while sleeping", replied Elvis.

"I guess it's still because of this big head of yours?" asked Jonathan with a smirk.

"Exactly…"

"Well anyway…good night" said Jonathan as he got in the bedroom.

Joanna looked at Elvis being fascinated AGAIN at the couch he could convert in a bed and at the TV he opened. She wondered if he was fascinated because he thought it was very advanced or archaic technology for him…She sighed and looked at the watch: 1:53 am.

"I guess I should have some sleep too, I bet tomorrow is gonna be a pretty long day" commented Joanna.

" Yeah I should too, but I can't help it , it's so cool! But what the hell is that?" replied Elvis as he found a crappy 3 X movie.

"Bah…just some 'human mating' for lonely people, don't watch that it's not even realistic. Anyway good night Elvis" responded Joanna while rolling her eyes at the sight of the scene involving a hairy man, 3 girls and whipped cream.

"Yeah good night…ewww can't believe some humans like that" commented Elvis as he changed the channel.

As Joanna got in the room she could see Jonathan was already sleeping deeply. He didn't even bother to change his clothes or to go under the blanket. It seems he wasn't insomniac for tonight.

"Poor thing…I guess I won't be any better next week" commented Joanna as she got changed and went in her bed.

It didn't take her a lot of time to fall asleep either. It was probably the last time she would enjoy such comfort for a while… None of them doubted of what was yet to come. Not even Jonathan who got to see the bloody genocide in United States a week ago…

End of chapter 2

Yay another chapter over! Again lots of blah blah but it should start bleeding soon don't worry…and the rating might change too, I'll have a look at that…Also I plan to bring again some of my usual original characters later on but they're not ALL gonna be the same as in T.H.E and 10 Things. The personalities of all OC will stay the same but their roles in the CI and all of that stuff MIGHT be different for some of them…you'll see…

Feedback please! I'm not writing all of this just for myself and for ghosts I want review(s) please :-D

Note: A metrosexual is a heterosexual man who cares a lot for his look, more than average men (Ex: Leon Kennedy in Resident Evil 4). Guys not really careful about their looks and/or machos often accuse them to look gay. That's a pretty recent word so I wanted to make sure everyone knew what I meant. ;)


End file.
